Carolyn Morello
Carolyn is a major character in the Horror House series. She first appears in Book 1 as a party guest and survives. She then appears in the prologue of Mall Mayhem on Theresa Shepherd's news report about the Chase Party. She makes another appearance in the epilogue of Hotel Havoc. In this epilogue, she is on a blind date with William Williams and mysteriously disappears. She is then the last to die in Book 4. Appearances Horror House (Book 1) Chapter 1: The Invitation Carolyn is invited by Emma Chase to the party. Chapter 2: Party Time! Carolyn arrives at the party along with her twin bother, Connor, and fellow guests Nicole Karveki, Eli Bailey, Melody Quinn, and Blake Phillips. Chapter 3: So Much For Good Luck When the group thinks they've lost the cat, Carolyn sees it run off into the woods. When they get to the mansion, Carolyn is a part of the group that decides to go inside. Chapter 4: Challenges, Challenges Carolyn steps into the dining room with Benjamin, where they find a table covered in food. They figure out they need to eat their way through it and chow down. When they get to the last cupcake on each side of the table with no sign of a talisman piece, Carolyn suggests they both eat it at the same time. It is later revealed that Carolyn found the piece of the talisman in her cupcake, and as they were about to go out into the hallway, Benjamin spat up blood and died due to being poisoned. Isabelle Neptune, Benjamin's 'girlfriend' instantly places all of the blame on Carolyn, saying that his death was all her fault and that she was evil and that she killed him. Chapter 5: Thea Carolyn is part of the group that assembles the talisman. Chapter 7: Hello Bradley Carolyn agrees with Connor that Owen was probably cursed. Chapter 9: The Electrocution Box Carolyn and Emma anxiously await Connor and/or Dan's return from the challenge. They are both absolutely devastated when they find out Connor is dead. Carolyn thinks, "Connor, if you can hear me, I want you to know that no matter where you are right now, you'll always be in my heart as a brother, and a best friend. I will see you again, Connor. Don’t worry." At the end of the chapter, Carolyn insists that they try to leave the property, reasoning that someone died on her watch and her twin brother is dead. Chapter 10: Trampled Talismans Carolyn brings up the idea that if they leave, Owen's curse will be reversed. Carolyn helps Melody cope with the loss of Blake, saying, "I know it's hard watching someone die... But sometimes you've just got to move on. He was a good person. At least we know he's in a better place now... Come on. Sometimes the only way to move on is to literally move on." Chapter 11: Curses and Cures Carolyn and Isabelle fight. Carolyn is furious that Isabelle has voted for her every time when Carolyn has done nothing wrong. She yells at Isabelle, falsely accusing her of being evil. Carolyn goes into the dining hall with Winona and Nicole, which triggers her memories of earlier in the night. When Winona takes a bite of something and spits red stuff out, Carolyn is terrified, but then realizes Winona just doesn't like raspberries. They find the last ingredient and go out into the lounge. Chapter 13: Insanity Awaits Carolyn is picked to assist Isabelle in the challenge, which will be a challenge for both of them. Isabelle is encased in the glass case while Carolyn must solve a series of puzzles. Isabelle and Carolyn bicker while Carolyn tries to solve the puzzles. Isabelle once again accuses Carolyn of killing Benjamin, and Carolyn yells, "For the very last time, Isabelle, I did not kill Benjamin! He died from poison! I saw it happen myself! And as far as I know, you didn't seem to love him very much! You just bossed him around all the time! So if you could just stop holding a grudge and grow up, that would be wonderful! Maybe then I'll actually try and save you!" Suddenly, the other team says that they are done. For the first time ever, Carolyn sees a look of pure fear in Isabelle's eyes as she realizes she's about to die. Isabelle gets angry once again as dark gas begins to fill her case. Her last words are, "You'll pay for this, Carolyn!" then cackling laughter as she suffocates. Carolyn is traumatized by this experience. Carolyn, Dan, and Winona emerge back into the lounge, ready to share the news. They realize only five people are there and that the others have been taken by the vampires. Chapter 14: Red as Blood Carolyn helps the others find the gem. When it is revealed that two must play in the Vampire's Game to avoid the vampires killing everyone, Carolyn volunteers herself. She is furious when they realize they have been played by Vaughn. She is devastated and guilty when Winona sacrifices herself for Carolyn and Emma. Chapter 15: What Might Have Been Carolyn is sad Winona is gone and feels guilty. Carolyn is sad when she realizes her friend, Emma, has died. Chapter 16: Fire and Ice Carolyn and Alejandro work together to persuade the fire and ice teams into giving them a talisman if they do the scavenger hunt. Carolyn is on the fire team. Chapter 17: Ready or Not She is shocked Landon is dead. Carolyn and Alejandro stick together during the game of Hide and Seek. Chapter 18: Come One, Come All Carolyn volunteers herself to be hypnotized by Tick-Tock. When Melody dies, she feels sad and somewhat guilty. Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell It is revealed that Carolyn didn't remember being hypnotized. Carolyn is surprised by Owen's suicide note, saying, "I didn't realize he was the romantic type." Chapter 20: Get Away Carolyn panics and screams as Eli dies. Chapter 21: Good vs. Evil Carolyn obeys Inferno out of fear, helping to smash the talismans. She stabs a possessed Nicole to put her out of her misery. Carolyn observes the house one last time before the curse is lifted, remembering everything that had happened the past night. Carolyn and Alejandro wake up on the hill with no memory of the past night. The chapter ends with Carolyn saying, "Let's go. How did we end up in this clearing anyway?" Epilogue: Lost Memories Carolyn arrives home, saying hello to her parents. On her way to her room she passes by a picture of her family, including Connor. She wonders where he is, but shrugs it off, thinking about how she didn't really know him that well anyway. Horror House: Mall Mayhem (Book 2) Prologue: Channel 27 Carolyn and Alejandro are interviewed by reporter Theresa Shepherd in a newscast about the Chase party. They have no recollection of what happened that night. Theresa wonders if it was magic and vampires, but Carolyn shrugs this off with no hesitation. She not-so-jokingly comes up with the idea of aliens. Horror House: Hotel Havoc Epilogue: What Happened to Carolyn Morello? Eight years after the events of Horror House, Mall Mayhem, and Hotel Havoc, Carolyn Morello, now twenty-five, goes on a blind date with William Williams, and they click. (According to Carolyn's dating profile, she volunteers at the senior center on weekdays.) Carolyn says she needs to go to the bathroom, but after a few minutes, she doesn't come back. William thinks she has left him. However, she couldn't have left without him seeing. He comes to the conclusion that something paranormal is going on. Carolyn Morello has gone missing. Quotes "Sometimes the only way to move on is to literally move on." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 10: Trampled Talismans (To Melody, about Blake's death) "For the very last time, Isabelle, I did not kill Benjamin! He died from poison! I saw it happen myself! And as far as I know, you didn't seem to love him very much! You just bossed him around all the time! So if you could just stop holding a grudge and grow up, that would be wonderful! Maybe then I'll actually try and save you!” Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 13: Insanity Awaits (To Isabelle during the challenge, just before Isabelle dies) "I wish nobody had to die! It's horrible! It's absolutely horrible!" Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 15: What Might Have Been (After Winona's death) "Rude much? I wasn't even talking that much. Maybe next time be a little bit nicer abou--" Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 17: Ready or Not (To Alejandro, after he told her to shush, during game of Hide and Seek) "Oh my god. I didn't realize he was the romantic type." Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 19: Secrets Never Meant to Tell (Upon reading Owen's suicide note) "Let's go. How did we end up in this clearing, anyway?" Horror House (Book 1), Chapter 21: Good vs. Evil (After waking up, no memory of the past night) "It could've been aliens! What if they were all abducted by aliens? Now, wouldn’t that be a sight to see? That explains why me and what’s-his-face can’t remember!" Horror House: Mall Mayhem, Prologue: Channel 27 (To Theresa and the camera, about the Chase party mystery) "I've always had the same problem! So this time, I said, 'Carrie, you'd better pull yourself together and think of something to say, or this is going to be yet another awkward date." Horror House: Hotel Havoc, Epilogue: What Happened to Carolyn Morello? (To William, agreeing on not knowing what to say on dates)